


Possession

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Split personality/Body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozmotis Pitchiner is tricked into unlocking the Fearlings. (My version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

_Daddy?_

Kozmotis' shoulders tensed. His slender hand reached for the locket around his neck. He knew that voice all too well, but... it couldn't be...

_Daddy? Daddy, are you there?_

The watch guard’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, worry, and slight fear as he turned to the cell. Black shapes and shadows twisted and curled menacingly within the cell. The sweet sound of his daughter's voice arose again from within the darkness.

_Help me. I'm trapped! Daddy? Please!_

Kozmotis jolted with a start, moving in closer to the Fearlings. His heart pounded in his ears, the hand holding his staff trembling. Please, don't let it be true...

"....Who's in there with you?" he barked at the nightmares. One wisp solidified in front of him, piercing yellow eyes glowing like a star.

“Why, what do you mean?” it hissed smoothly. “We haven’t got anyone but ourselves.”

_Daddy!_

Kozmotis scowled spitefully. “Is that my daughter?”

Kozmotis would swear on his life that he saw a smirk appear in the shadow’s face. He would swear he heard a snicker ring throughout the prison for a second.

“...What do you think?” The shadow curled away just as a scream ripped through the air. Kozmotis’ blood froze and a shudder raced through his flesh.

“Sera!” he yelled, jumping towards the cell. The scream became muffled. Seraphina was still masked entirely by darkness. Kozmotis had no sight of her, and had no idea if she was unhurt.

“Release her!”

A hissing cackle slid its way into Kozmotis’ ears. “We can’t, General. You’ve locked the door.”

Kozmotis moved without thinking. He fumbled for the keys, screaming orders to let his daughter go. He wrapped his fingers around the key, frantic, and shouted Seraphina’s name and encouraging words as he unlocked the cage.

“Sera! Where are you?” He flung the door open, standing in the way of the escape and the prisoners.

There was a long silence.  Not even a rustle or slither of a Fearling. Something lodged in Kozmotis’ heart as his worry grew.

“..Sera?”

There was a gush of air and a burst of pain. Kozmotis convulsed, Fearlings forcing their way into his body in any way they could. His knees were weak but he stayed standing, held up by the force of the nightmares.

Kozmotis tried to scream or yell out as he felt something dig into his soul. He felt something reach in, much further than his mere flesh. He felt as he was being pushed out of his own body.  It felt much worse than any feeling he’d ever had, even the fear that his daughter was trapped in with fear itself. It didn’t hurt, necessarily, but the sensation of depersonalization and being forced to retreat into the corner of his conscious was _horrendous._

Kozmotis’ body fell, but the man didn’t feel his knees hit the stone. He didn’t feel anything. He watched from empty, apathetic eyes as his body stood, looking over itself somewhat proudly. Slender hands weren’t the peaches-and-cream they were; the skin was now a smooth, pale gray. There was water on the ground, and Kozmotis saw, instead of beautiful hazel eyes, a pair of Fearling eyes staring back. The body straightened before the general could inspect more.

“Oh, yes,” his voice said. Kozmotis didn’t feel himself speak. Was he in a bad dream?

“General? Are you there?”

The body turned its head to look down the hallway, in the direction of the nearing footsteps. Kozmotis felt a slight tug at his body’s lips, and knew that he was smiling.

“I’m over here... Why don’t you join me? I have something to speak to you about...” the Fearling controlling his body purred. A dagger materialized behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally believe that Kozmotis and Pitch are two completely different people. (Also cos in another story I should/might start soon, Pitch is a split personality.) Now, that doesn't mean I like Pitch. I think Pitch is a dick who needs to cool it. Kozmotis, I see as a good general and a better father. I like Kozmotis. (Like how I like Iron Man, but not Tony Stark.)
> 
> Anyway. I haven't read the books so I don't know exactly how he was possessed/taken over, or if it completely killed Koz, but like I said, this is how I see it.  
> Sorry if it didn't make much sense in the end. Basically, Kozmotis feels as if he's in a dream, like was mentioned once. Kozmotis, in my view, feels like this for as long as Pitch is around. He's probably well into a depression now (and it doesn't help that the Fearling can't have him die).


End file.
